Anita Blake (Character)
Summary Anita Blake is a petite woman of mixed German and Mexican heritage with curly long hair and pale skin with scars scattered over her body. She is very direct and flippant in her speech, but is said to be highly competent in the professions she is involved in. At the start of the series, she is an animator (a person who raises zombies) and a vampire executioner. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 6-A Name: Anita Blake, The Executioner, War, The Queen of Tigers, The Mother of the Dawn. Origin: Anita Blake (verse) Gender: Female Age: 23 BoS, 32 EoS Classification: Human, Succubus, Human Servant Powers and Abilities: Necromancy, Superhuman Strength and Durability, Combat Training, Expert Detective, Supernatural Knowledge, Triumvirate Member, The Ardeur, Munin Summoning, Biokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Motor-Skill Manipulation, Power Replication, Pain Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Binding, Hypnosis, resistance to Soul Manipulation (Marmee Noir could not possess her, required certain parameters for her soul to become accessible), near immunity to Mind Manipulation, powerful Faith that combats "Evil", Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (See Equipment and Note), can Heal herself or others, immunity to diseases, Magic (Witchcraft), Resurrection, can act as a Focus, Expert Martial Artist (Kempo Karate and Judo). Attack Potency: Street level (Can kill most vampires and lycanthropes) | Continent level (Able to kill Mister Oliver, who created the modern setting of the Continents from Pangaea). Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with some vampires) with Supersonic reactions (Can react to Micah, a bullet-timer) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Stated to lift her own body weight) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Superhuman (Can survival a thrashing from most vampires or lycathropes) | Continent level (Took a beating from Mister Oliver, who created the modern setting of the Continents from Pangaea).) Range: Standard melee range; increased ranges with firearms. Standard Equipment: Browning High Power, .357 Magnum, Mini Uzi, SeeCamp 32 Handgun, Flame Thrower, Silver Nitrate Filled Syringes, Ithaca 37, Mossberg 590, H%K-MP5, Wrist and Thigh knives, Sword, Her Tigers (Domino, Cynric, Alex) Intelligence: Above Average (Very intelligent, expert detective, very knowledgeable about Supernatural creatures, very good at learning) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, If one of the Triumvirate dies, they all die. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Necromancy:' Anita is one of the most powerful animators operating commercially. She can raise zombies, sense the dead, raise vampires in daytime, sense vampires and lycanthropes. *'Black Eyes:' Anita is able to drain Life-Energy from individuals. *'Telepathy:' *'Power Replication:' Anita has the power to copy other powers used against her. *'The Ardeur:' The most basic aspect of the ardeur inspires intense sexual passion in all it touches. Those under its thrall are gripped with an intense desire to have sexual intercourse with the user of the ardeur, or else the nearest person. At more powerful levels the ardeur can also inspire intense love and devotion towards the wielder of the ardeur. At its most powerful, the ardeur can home in on its victims deepest desires and reshape their personalities to better accommodate those desires. It was through this that Micah and Anita found exactly what they wanted in each other as lovers, helpmates and companions. *'Pain Inducement:' Harm at a Distance. *'Binding:' *'Rolling:' This ability makes a person enthralled to Anita. In Flirt Anita intentionally ‘rolled’ a person completely. Leaving nothing behind, the ‘thrall’ now seems to live to serve her every desire. Note: Anita has the ability to call Tigers and they possess special abilities, like elemental manipulations. The OP should state whether or not Anita has access to her full arsenal or just herself. Key: Base | Triumvirate Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anita Blake Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Hybrids Category:Necromancers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6